Good Luck Charm
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: His stupid, silly, sweet, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend. It was beyond him how he had landed a boyfriend like that. Not only was the boy a jock, but he made up in the places where Arthur lacked, and vice versa for Alfred. They may have seemed like complete opposites, but perhaps that is why they fit together so well... (In which Arthur goes to an American football game.)


King Alfred: Hey. What's up?

Me: Homework.

King Alfred: Really?

Me: Yes, it's this wonderful invention that helps you learn, and is due the next day in class, so stop distracting me.

King Alfred: Aw, but I'm sooooooo bored.

Me: That sounds like a personal problem to me.

King Alfred: Ouch.

Me: Stop texting me.

King Alfred: But I'm boooreeeedddddd!

...

Artie?

Arthur?

Arrrtuuuuuuurrrrrr!

Me: Go to Hell.

King Alfred: I love you too Artie.

Me: Have you even done your homework?

King Alfred: Uh, yeah.

Me: Really, when?

King Alfred: During school.

Me: Highly likely.

King Alfred: I did!

Me: I'm sure.

King Alfred: You coming to my game tonight?

Me: Perhaps.

King Alfred: Don't you wanna come and support your boyfriend?

Me: Perhaps.

King Alfred: Cold.

Me: You know me.

King Alfred: Yep, really, really well.

Me: ...

King Alfred: ;)

Me: The next time I see you, you are going to die.

King Alfred: You wouldn't kill me.

Me: Oh really?

King Alfred: ...

Me: Right.

King Alfred: I love you.

Me: Too late.

The golden blonde rolled his eyes, and looked down at the homework that he had abandoned a few minutes ago in order to continue texting with his boyfriend. His stupid, silly, sweet, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend. It was beyond him how he had landed a boyfriend like that. Not only was the boy a jock, but he made up in the places where Arthur lacked, and vice versa for Alfred. They may have seemed like complete opposites, but perhaps that is why they fit together so well...

He let out a small sigh, and pushed away from his desk, then went over to his closet. He pulled on one of the many hoodies that Alfred had left in his apartment, then went into the kitchen. The game was going to start in about 45 minutes, and it would take him around 25 to get to the school, so he had some time. He couldn't find the will power to sit down and finish the homework that he had been working on when Alfred had distracted him, it wasn't due until Monday anyway, so technically he had three days more to finish it...but you can never get anything done too early.

He shuffled over to his small fridge, and pulled open the door. After scouring the shelves for a bit he decided just to grab something from the cupboard, and snack on it on the way to school. He wasn't one to eat very much food, but there was little doubt in his mind that whether they won or lost this game, Alfred was going to drag him to McDonald's. He grabbed a small granola bar, then piked up his keys and left his room, locking the door behind him.

He probably didn't need to, not like anyone would really want to break into his little one room apartment. However, it was something that he felt he needed to do. The little apartment might not have been much, but it was where he lived...and what he paid for every month. He let out a small sigh as he made his way down the darkened hallway to the staircase.

First of all, the land lord or somebody, really needed to be told about these fabulous things called lights. They were really quite great little American inventions that could help in situations like, oh I don't know, when someone comes home late and they can't see a bleeding thing because there is no sun outside! Maybe?

He rolled his eyes as he dragged his hand along the wall in order to assure that he didn't trip over something in the hall. His hand touched something cold, and he recoiled quickly before realizing that it was the handle to the door of the stairway. He pulled the door open, then quickly made his way down the musty stairwell.

Thank God that his apartment was so close to the school, or he would have probably been living somewhere even less charming than his present living quarters, with an even less pleasant form of transportation, but now he did have a boyfriend for that. A boyfriend with a really nice truck. He shoved his hands in the joined pocket at the front of the hoodie and walked to the football field, where students were eagerly beginning to accumulate by the gates. He took in a deep breath, and pushed through the crowds, and into the small field area.

Why did he dislike going to sporting events? Well, there are quite a few answers to that. The people there almost always got drunk, and ate absurd amounts of disgusting food, if you could even call it that. It often smelled horrible, not anything like grass and dirt, more like sweat and processed meats. He also couldn't care less about sports, he enjoyed a good football -or soccer game as his boyfriend insisted they were called- every once and a while, but all in all he couldn't really care less about what was happening during the game, and who won or who lost. However, one of the worst things about going to games like this is that he had no one to go with.

So, there he was, walking into the seating area. He just wandered around a bit before deciding that it was best to sit down before everyone took up all of the good seats. He may not have cared about the game, but he did care about his boyfriend, so he wanted to see him. Then he simply waited until everyone started to get settled and the referees started to come out and make sure that everything was ready for the match.

He shifted in his seat as the people around him started buzzing with excitement for the beginning of the game. Their team was fairly good. They had many large, well coordinated players, one of which just so happened to be Alfred. So, why is it that this American football jock, school hero, golden boy, would be dating a boy, and most of all, why date him?

Compared to Alfred he was just a geeky, skinny school boy, who got good grades, but remained fairly antisocial. And yet, there he was, in the bleachers of a

"football" field, waiting for the game to start. He mentally gave his head a small shake. His eyes scanned the field, zoning in on the players as they ran onto the field, searching for a familiar figure.

He felt his mouth turn up in a small smile as one of the players turned around, and scanned the bleachers before taking his helmet and waving eccentrically to him. A few of the people around him waved, as if it was meant for them, but he knew that the blond haired player was only looking at him as he blew a kiss up into the bleachers. He shook his head fondly, and gave Alfred a small wave back as the other turned around to join back up with the team.

The game went by rather smoothly, and he found himself getting caught up in the excitement as the game became a tie. He was standing up at the rest of the crowd, yelling down at the field as the last play started up, 10 seconds on the clock. The ball went sailing through the air, and all of the sudden it was in the hands of their colours, driving full speed to the rivals in zone. The cheering picked up as their player continued to run, and score! They won the game with no time to spare. The crowd was going crazy, and so were the players, who were now circled in the middle of the field, crowding each other, and hitting each other enthusiastically.

The energy hardly drained as people started to make their way off of the field, moving to their cars, and most likely ending up at celebratory parties. He tried his very best not to get run over on his way off of the field, by people and cars alike. That wasn't exactly his cup of tea. He nearly thought that he had failed in his conquest of avoiding getting run over when something came barreling into him from behind, only to pick him up an spin him around. He most defiantly did not let out a very unmanly squeak when his feet left the ground, and he struggled to get away from the person holding him up.

A familiar chuckle erupted from the figure holding onto him, and he turned slightly to make contact with the all too familiar blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"Really Alfred? Could you please put me down?"

"Aw come on, we just won! Allow me a victory hug! Plus, I really thought you weren't going to come at all."

His boyfriend loosened his grip slightly so that Arthur's feet were on the ground once again, and he could turn to actually face his lover. "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?"

Alfred's lips tilted up in a sheepish half smile, his hands settling on Arthur's waist. "Well, I know that you really aren't into sports so I just kind of figured..."

"That just because sports aren't my favourite thing in the world I wouldn't come to cheer on my boyfriend?"

"Well..."

"Alfred..." He shook his head fondly, lifting his hand to caress Alfred's face. Though that admittedly probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as how people were still filing out of the field area, and he ended up getting jostled into hitting his boyfriends face, which made him go into a fit of giggles.

The taller blonde pouted at him, his own hand going up to touch his now slightly red cheek. "I'm sorry love," he said, his cheeks slightly red, and his eyes shining with laughter, "let's go back to my apartment alright? You can have more than a victory hug there, yeah?."

Cerulean eyes darkened slightly, and his boyfriends pout turned into a small smile. "Alright."

He gave the taller a small nod, and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd and onto the path that he took to the field, which was far from lively.

"Hey, Arthur?"

He looked over to his side. "Hm?"

"Thank you...for coming to my game."

He smiled. "Of course."

Alfred stopped walking, using his grip on Arthur's hand to stop him as well, leaving them looking back at one another on a dimly lit path, under an older, moss covered tree.

"I mean it. You're my good luck charm. I wouldn't have won if you weren't there today."

"I highly doubt that."

"No, it's true. You really are my good luck charm. You are everything good that has ever happened to me, and I hope you always will be."

He took a small step forward, looking up into his boyfriends eyes.

"I will be." He pushed up on hi toes, and sealed his words with a kiss. It was true. It didn't matter what happened he would always be there for Alfred, and through he really wasn't quite sure if it was the best thing to call him...he would always be Alfred's good luck charm.

* * *

**~Just a little thing I wrote because I felt like it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
